pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 5
Information Release Date: ? Announced: ? Trailer Date: ? ''' Directed by Brian Fee The movie begins after the intro with Jr. preparing for a race against Candice in Willy's Butte. The scene next cuts to Willy's Butte where everyone including Jennifer and Linda is here at Willy's Butte to watch Candice and Jr. race. Linda is overjoyed to watch her older sibling race against Candice. Sally's little sister announces the Willy's Butte race against Candice and Jr. and once she says "ON YOUR MARKS!", a red flag is waved. When Sally's little sister says "GET SET!", a yellow flag is waved. Sally's little sister yells "GO!" and a green flag is waved. Candice and Jr. drive right off in a flash after the green flag is waved. Jr. and Candice found this race around Willy's Butte very fun, but the fun is over when instead of going right, Jr. goes left, falls off the side, and towards a cactus patch in the valley. Jr. yells in pain when he hits and snaps the cacti. '''Plot: Linda and Jr. train with Wingo to beat a new rookie named Landon Swift who wants to challenge Linda and Jr. to races in Tailfin Pass, Thomasville, Ornament Valley, and Miami Beach from the third movie and finally Willy's Butte. Linda and Jr. take their two best friends with to train with Wingo. Linda and Jr. must do the turn left to go right trick as part of training at Willy's Butte which is one of the places Lightning McQueen and Sally's two kids will be racing at. Jr. fails the turn left to go right trick by sliding off the track and onto the dirt. Linda is now all alone at Willy's Butte with no one around and it shows first person hood view of herself on the TV as she is driving around Willy's Butte and singing to herself in a high pitched voice for a minute. Linda then tries the turn left to go right trick, but she suddenly went left, drives off the side, stays still in midair for a few seconds, and falls down the valley. After Linda is heard crashing in the cactus patch in the valley, Linda is heard screaming in pain before a cactus comes crashing on top of the electric blue car, causing Linda to scream in pain even louder. Cast Main Characters * Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Lightning McQueen Jr.'s younger sister and the main protagonist of the film. She is painted electric blue and she is the daughter of Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen.) * Elizabeth Daily as Lightning McQueen Jr. (Linda McQueen's older brother and the secondary protagonist of the film. He is painted violet and he is the son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera.) * Tara Strong as Candice (Linda McQueen and Lightning McQueen Jr.'s best friend and the deuteragonist of the film.) (voice) * Grey DeLisle as Jennifer (Candice's younger sister who is also best friends with Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen. She is the secondary deuteragonist of the film and she is painted teal.) (voice) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Craig Ferguson as Red (finally speaking) * Susanne Blakeslee as Lizzie (succeeding from the late Katherine Helmond respectively) * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Jeremy Piven (US) and Jeremy Clarkson (UK) as Harv * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Andrew Stanton as Fred * Jeff Garlin as Otis * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * Richard Petty as The King * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * David Hobbs as David Hobbscap * Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Jason Isaacs as Siddeley and Leland Turbo * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Sig Hansen as Crabby * Kate Micucci as Holley Shiftwell's mother * Michel Michelis as Tomber * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Lewis Hamilton as himself * Jenson Button as himself * Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Nicholas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule * Dan Castellanata as Shu Todoroki * Jossara Jinaro as Carla Veloso * Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley * Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Eugene Levy as Sheldon Shifter * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * E.J. Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa as Wingo, Linda and Jr.'s training partner. * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Dane Cook as Dusty Cropphoper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Danny Mann as Sparky * Brad Garrett as Chug * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * Steve Zahn as Richard Diesel * Jack Black as Tom Diesel * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Z * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo and Ivan * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * John Michael Higgins as Stanley (flashbacks) and Cad Spinner * Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same Porsche as Sally. But her paint is Irish green.) * Corey Burton as Fletcher * Steve Purcell as Gerald * Alex Reymundo as El Guapo * Rafael Sigler as Papo Soundtrack 1: West- bound sign-Green Day 2: Fantasy Earth Wind & Fire 3: Leandro Lee- Sit down 4: Everybody Just Hold On-Smash Mouth 5: Love Machine- The Miracles 6: You Never Can Tell- Chuck Berry 7: Little Less Conversation- Elvis Presley 8: Kryptonite 3 Doors Down 9: Back in Black By AC/DC Extra(S) J Balvin Bonita and Harlem Shake By Bauuer 10:Glad you came The Wanted 11:I Feel Fine The Beatles Credits You Never Can Tell Chuck Berry Extra Scene Eric Prdyz Call on me Rating Rated PG for very mild threat, language, rude humor, and mild violence. The film grossed to 501.24 million dollars Category:Movies Category:Sequel series